My Sister is the Slayer
by Nicolllette13
Summary: Buffy, Bella's sister comes to town on a dangerous misson concering Bella. with Angelus on the loose as he forms a plan that could change fate itself. Can Buffy and the Cullens save Bella, Angel, and possibly themselves before its too late? please R&R.
1. Unexpected Visitor

**My Sister is the slayer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The amazing Twilight or the fantastic Buffy the vampire slayer!**

**What happened to make this story happen: Angel never got sent to Hell, but never got his soul back. Buffy was able to stop Akathla, but now Angel has run off to cause more destruction. He ends up running straight to Forks. The Cullens are on edge and tense for the awaiting battle. Can Buffy and the Cullens save her little sister, Angel, and the world before its to late? **

1

Unexpected visitor

(Bella's POV)

I woke up to a good Saturday morning. It was good because Edward was there when I woke up. He smiled his crooked smile at me and greeted me.

"Sleep well?" he asked, his arms still incircled around me. "Yes, I had a lovely dream" I responded. "And why would that be?" he asked curiously.

"You were in it" I told him with an embarrassed smile. He stroked my cheek and for once didn't comment on how I could ever have a good dream because of him.

I looked at him curiously. He was thoughtful. "What is it?" I asked curiously, my fingertips touching his face. He shrugged and smiled at me.

"Today just seems like a day where something is going to happen that'll make everything different" Edward said thoughtfully. I giggled before speaking "What fortune cookie have you been reading?" I teased and he growled playfully.

"Don't tease me, we all have days we think like that" he feighed a hurt expression. "Okay, I'm sorry" I told him, putting my arms around his neck. He didn't reply.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe..." he replied, pretending to think about it. "Eddwaardd!" I whined, trying to look hurt.

He rolled his topaz eyes and kissed me, showing me he forgived me. He seemed a little more enthusiastic these days when we kissed.

Maybe it was the fact I was going to become his wife soon. Whatever the reason, I was enjoying it and continued in this joyous waking up moment.

(Buffy's POV**) Outside of Washington...**

Angel threw me into the wall of the bus schedule building. It had a giant map of the towns and cities in Washington and it wasn't open yet. I didn't know why he'd come in here, but he did.

Then again I didn't know why Willow's spell didn't work, or how to get Angel's soul back, especially with my witchy best friend in California.

I shook the ruble off as if it were debris. I ran at Angel and kicked him to the ground. He laughed wickedly and hopped back up. I realized my cheek was bleeding.

I didn't worry about that for long when suddenly Angel was in front of me and tossed me into the glass counter. I got a few more scratches, but nothing serious.

What was wrong with me, why couldn't I do what he had just done? why did it feel like I was holding back? was I?

Angel laughed again. I groaned against my will at a pain in my stomach. I looked up to see Angel walking toward me. "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, when will you learn?" his voice was just above a whisper, mocking me.

He grabbed the color of my shirt and lifted me off the ground. "You can't kill me, because we both know deep down you don't want to" he laughed again in a mocking tone.

I looked at him, fire in my eyes. "You shouldn't under estimate me, Angelus" I hissed. I was suddenly against the wall. Angel pinned me there.

"Oooh, she's using my real name. I can really tell your not happy with me" He was still mocking me. I tried to get out of his grip, but was stuck between a vampire and a hard place here.

"You can't win, I defeated the master and I can defeat you!" I hissed and was slammed harder into the wall. "Oh, but you see, I found the missing card from my deck out of my last plan; it'll be played well and you will lose" he whispered in my ear.

What card? Was he insane? I looked at him with confusion and hate. I tried to tell myself it was hate, but it was hard because I loved him so much.

He smirked as he answered "Things are going to get _very _interesting" he whispered again and pressed his lips to mine.

I fought the urge to kiss him back, but didn't have to worry because he was off me then and running, I wouldn't be able to catch him now.

I walked over to the giant map and saw a glass shard was imbedded into where it said Forks. My eyes widened, Angel must have put it there when I wasn't looking.

Forks was where my sister Bella was, she was a year older than me. She would be nineteen in September and I'd be eighteen in October.

But that wasn't my concern right now. Angel had marked Forks, that was where Bella and my dad were. Angel had said something about a missing card.

He must have found out about Bella, somehow, but how could he? I'd never mentioned her, not once. All I knew is, I had to get to Forks.

(Bella's POV) **Later that afternoon...**

I was fixing myself lunch. Charlie was off fishing and Edward and I decided to stay over here for a while. I came out with my sandwhich and settled on the couch next to my Adonis.

"I never will understand how that is apetizing" Edward muttered, wrapping his arm around me as I took a bite to eat. I swallowed before answering "Yes, we humans have strange tastes" I replied sarcastically.

He laughed his musical laugh before getting a perplexed look. "What is it?" I asked, putting my sandwhich down. "Someone's coming up the drive... on foot..." Edward answered, his eyes far away.

I got up and went to get the door a second before it rang. Edward followed soundlessly behind me. I opened the door and saw a girl with golden blond hair, green eyes, and was my height.

It was my sister.

"Buffy?"

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, please review those make me happy and I update faster. thanks for reading! **

**Love to all Twilighters and Buffy fans alike**


	2. Secrets revealed

**My Sister is the slayer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The amazing Twilight or the fantastic Buffy the vampire slayer!**

2

Secrets revealed

(Edward's POV)

Bella was shocked to see this girl she called Buffy. But from Buffy's thoughts I could see that they were sisters. "Bella!" Buffy smiled and seemed overjoyed to my Bella.

They hugged and the excitment on Bella's face suddenly grew to worry. "What happened to you, I thought I was the family klutz?" Bella's joke didn't do anything for Buffy's expression about the cut on her cheek.

her hands were scraped up too, her cheek sliced with dried blood staiend over it. Then, I heard Buffy's thoughts.

_Oh, nothing happened, Bella...just fighting my evil ex boyfriend who's a vampire and seems to be after you. definately can't tell her that..._

My eyes widened and I stiffened the second I heard Buffy's thoughts. Bella must've noticed, but Buffy spoke first. "Mom and I got into a giant fight, and I ran away, I just had a run in with some sharp branches" Buffy lied smoothly.

I knew those cuts to well, they were from broken glass, they were the same kind Bella had had when James... I shuddered inwardly.

"Dad's not home, but come in, lets get you cleaned up" Bella was obviously the big sister, funny she never mentioned Buffy. As she let Buffy in I saw her glance at me, a mix of confusion, suspicion, and worry crossing her face.

_Who is that? He practically has vampire written all over him, but why is here in Bella's house?..._

I stiffened again as she passed me. how did she? who was she? how could she know? Bella glanced back at me as she took Buffy to the kitchen.

"Um, Bells, who's that?" Buffy asked as I followed them, sticking close to Bella. Buffy eyes seem to light up like fire when she saw me so close to her sister.

_Geez, this guys is making me uneasy. Why the hell is he here alone with my big sister? could he have a soul like Angel did?..._

I supressed a laugh about what she said about souls, but the name Angel caught my attention. "Oh, this is Edward, my...fiance" Bella rolled her eyes at the word, but she got me to smile.

"What!" Buffy got up from the chair she was in and stared at her sister with shock and confusion. "Your getting married! at eighteen? and to a-" Buffy stopped short and gazed at me with unreadable eyes.

_...vampire_... Buffy finished her thought.

She definately knew what I was. Did Bella know she knew? how could she, she had said she hadn't known vampires were real until she met me.

"To a what, Buffy?" Bella crossed her arms, staring her sister down. Buffy calmed her expression. "I'm sorry, its just you never took me as the type to be getting married this young" Buffy told her.

"Well..." Bella now seemed stressed. Buffy's eyes widened and her thoughts ran from Bella was pregnant to Bella knew what I was.

I spoke for my angel. "I'm a bit old fashioned, Since Bella and I are going off to college together...It was just the way I was raised" I told Buffy with a partial lie of my own.

I slid an arm protectively around Bella's waist, but she pulled away. Buffy seemed to be relieved by this, but her thoughts were wrong.

"Edward, can I use you cell phone to call Alice, I think she'll want to meet Buffy" Bella kept her voice light hearted, but I knew she knew something was up.

"Of course" I handed her my phone and she took it, giving me a light peck on the lips before heading up stairs. When she shut he door I turned to Buffy.

Buffy was stronger than I thought as she rammed me up against the wall. "Who are you and what are you doing with my sister?" she asked, her grip firm.

I got over the brief shock of how strong Buffy was and threw her off me. she slammed into the counter, but didn't seemed to phased.

That was surprising, I hadn't even meant to throw her that hard, afraid I'd break her spine. But she was perfectly fine. "My name is Edward Cullen and the only thing I'm doing with your sister is being engaged to her!" I replied icilly.

She ran at me, but I was too fast for her. She was shocked at how fast I was, but was able to kick my chest and send me into the living room.

I growled as she advanced. "Your a vampire! you can't marry her!" Buffy's voice raised and octave as she ran at me. I dodged swiftly and she ended up against the wall.

I pinned her there so she couldn't attack. "How could you know that?" I hissed and had my answer in her head.

_Doesn't he know I'm the vampire slayer?..._

I released her and backed up, shock taking over. She whipped around, but didn't attack, seeing my face. "You... can't... be..." I wasn't scared, just shocked. Vampire slayers were suppose to be myths.

She didn't bother to hold out any longer as she ran, I knew her move and was ready to defend myself, but then my pixie sister jumped her. She was too fast for human eyes.

Alice pinned the slayer down to the ground. Bella was in front of me, we both knew if Buffy got up she wouldn't attack Bella to get to me.

My entire family was suddenly there, even Esme and Carlisle. "I had a vision and we were already on our way here when Bella called" Alice said.

Buffy struggled and actually broke free from Alice's grip. Alice jumped back, seeming surprised. Buffy got up and stared at Bella.

"Bella... you, you know about vampires?" Buffy's voice was full of disbelief. I guess we have some things to talk about" Bella breathed out.

(Bella's POV)

Buffy sat down by me, and so did Edward. They both seem to be protective with me. Esme and Carlisle continued to stand while Emmett and Rosalie sat on the love seat, Alice sat down on the recliner with Jasper standing behind it.

"You want to go first or should I?" Buffy asked quietly. glancing warily at the vampires I called my family. "I will" I told her and took a deep breath. Edward placed his hand over mine in a comforting gesture.

"When I moved to Forks I met Edward and lets just say we didn't get along very well. You know what a danger magnent I am so I nearly got run over by a van." I smiled bitterly.

"Mom told me, I'm sorry I wasn't there!" Buffy looked guilty and placed her hand over my free one. "Its okay, you see Edward saved me by stopping the van! so I got suspicous and started to look for every possible answer there was.

"Then Edward started to hang around me, kept warning me how dangerous he was, but I didn't listen. I found out from a friend-" I didn't dare say Jacob's name "-and there were legends from down in La Push about the Cullens being vampires" I saw my family smile at the memory.

Buffy only became more wary. "Then when I went to Port Angeles with some friends I got lost and some thugs cornered me" I paused feeling Edward tense at the memory. He supressed a snarl. "Anyway, Edward saved me and that was the night I told him I knew what he was, and he told me a bunch of things like how he and his family didn't drink human blod" Buffy nodded, letting me know she understood what I told her.

"At first, not everyone was happy I knew" I glanced at Rosliae and she smiled shyly. A smile twitched at my lips and I turned back to my sister. "So, I'm guessing you really didn't fall down two flights of stairs and through a window?" Buffy asked pointedly.

"No, a vampire lured me away from them and... it didn't go to well" I told her, looking down. "But everyone got there in the nick of time, saving me" I assured her.

"Barely" Edwad muttered. I turned to him and his eyes softened when I gave him a look. "Bella! only you could find trouble in a place this small!" Buffy groaned running a hand through her shiny blond hair.

"Now, its your turn" I pressed and she sighed. "Well...I actually was a slayer in Phoenix, but when mom moved us I wanted a new start in SunnyDale" Buffy began.

My eyes widened at this news. "I wasn't suppose to tell, we're suppose to be iscolated hunters" Buffy rolled her eyes "My new watcher, Giles found me and I ended up getting back in the buisness, I had to save my friends Willow and Xander from vampires and they found out" Buffy look exasperated.

"Then we met Oz who turned out to be a werewolf-" Buffy stopped, startled by the five snarls in the room, Esme and Carlisle remained quiet. "They don't like werewolves to much" I murmured.

Buffy nodded and continued "I deafeated a vamprie called the master and...I told you about the fight which is how I got here" Buffy was holding something back.

"The master? amazing! He associated with the Volturi at one time...an old creature he is" Carlisle siad, mostly to himself. "He's dead" Buffy stated in a flat voice.

"There were roomers that happened, but most vampires don't believe it was the Slayer" Carlisle told her. "Why not?" Buffy asked curtly. "We vegitarians and the ancients of Volterra don't let things scare us, we see it, we believe it" Edward told her.

"Interesting" Buffy said turning to my personal Adonis. I had a feeling Buffy was going to ask something, but Edward beat her to it.

"Now, why don't you tell us who Angel is?"

**Haha! smart Edward! anyway, thanks for the reviews! I'll update quicker the more I get!**

**Love ya Buffy and Twilight fans!**


	3. Only a matter of Time

**My Sister is the slayer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The amazing Twilight or the fantastic Buffy the vampire slayer!**

**Note: thanks for the reviews, they let me know you guys want me to continue my story!Oh and I'll be saying Angelus's POV whenever its evil Angel! anyway, here we go!**

3

Only a Matter of Time

(Angelus's POV)

A woman was walking down a vacant street, it was cloudy and on the egde of rain. I would'n't have to worry about exposure in a place like this.

Young Bella was going to be harder to get to than I thought... who would've thought the slayer's sister would be in love with a vampire herself.

I found it quite amusing in a way, looks like Bella and Buffy share the same taste, but I could tell it would me annoying. She would have this vampire protecting her as I would of protected Buffy if she were mere human...and if I still had a soul.

I noticed the woman smoked and had a purse. I guess it was time to make myself known. I jumped down from the large tree branch I was in, she hadn't even noticed me. yet.

"Hello" I made my voice kind, like I was ehre to help. The woman turned and she seemed surprised. "Um, hi...who are you" her voice was laced with a thick brooklyn accent, what would someone from Brooklyn be doing in Forks?

"Me? I'm just a traveler who's a little thirsty..." I told her walking closer. "I don't have any water, and you don't look like you've been hiking" The woman eyed me with suspicion. Its true, I didn't look like I was hiking, "I don't need any water"  
I assured her, walking closer.

"look, I don't want any trouble so maybe I should just leave" The woman turned her back to me and I couldn't supress my grin.

It really didn't take anytime at all to cover the distance, restrain her as she scream and have my fill.

"Ah, much better" I said to myself, dropping the body. I took her purse and found her cell phone. I dialed 911. "Operator" young woman's voice spoek into the phone.

I let my voice drop an octave before speaking "Um, yes, I found this woman's body on the street...she looks like she was attacked or something, I don't know" I worked to make my vocie frantic.

"Do you know where you are, sir?" the operator asked. I looked around quickly "On 43rd street" I todl her, still faking the franitc voice.

"An ambulance is on its way" The Operator said and I hung up. I could hear sirens not far aways off, I dashed off. It was only a matter of time.

(Buffy's POV)

I hated telling about what happened to Angel, and how it happened. But I was telling. I was so stupid, I had been thinking about Angel and it never occured to me about a mind reader being in the room.

Before I had told them about Angel, Alice -the vampire that looked more like a pixie than a vampire- had filled me in on what I had missed.

Apparentally, she could see the future which is how she saw me coming, Edward can read minds; well except for Bella's which I find strange, and Jasper -Alice's mate- can feel and controll emotions, like an empathe.

I had just finished up telling about Angel and Bella was quiet for a moment. then she glared at me. "_You_ had a vampire boyfriend and were going to give _me _crap about marrying Edward?!" Bella half shouted as she stood up.

The big one, Emmett, seemed amused by my big sister's temper. Then suddenly I saw the anger in Bella's eyes fade and her body relaxed.

"Thanks, Jasper" she murmured closing her eyes as she sat back down. "Bella, I'm sorry, its just that Angel was the only good vampire I ever met, until now" I said glancing at the family of vampires.

'You know we both like to jump to conclusions" I reminded her nudging her arm. She opened her eyes and smiled at me "Yeah, we both are a little irrational" her smile grew and I noticed Edward supress one.

I decided I would ask Bella my urging questino later, I didn't want my own anger get a hold of me. It could be as bad as hers.

I wrapped her into a hug and she hugged me back. Then, there was suddenly a tense atmosphere again. Bella pulled away and we both looked at Alice. That's where everyone else's eyes were.

Jasper hovered over her protectively and the quiet room was broken by an angry growl. I looked to Edward who now stood and was as stil las a statue.

Bella stood up and latched her hands on Edward's arm, she looked worried. we all stood now as Alice came out of it. she must of had a vision.

"The police just found a woman's body on 43rd street" Alice turned her gaze on Bella and I. "She only has a strange bite mark on her neck" Alice spoke flatly and turned her shapr gaze on me.

I coudl tell a normal human would of been terrified of the pixie vampire who stared at me so intensly. I only clenched my fist and grinded my teeth.

"Angel" I guessed. "He's making himself known" Edward spoke firmly, but he couldn't know for sure, I knew that much. Sadly he was right, that was basically Angel's calling card.

I held back tears knowing I'd have to kill Angel this time. A slayer really isn't suppose to fally in love after all. I coudl fell Edward's eyes on me as I thoguht this.

"Buffy, what are you thinking" Bella asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I have to kill Angel" I told her looknig down, I didn't dare voice my second part of my thoughts.

"Buffy, maybe there's another way..." I could tell Carlisle hated violence by the way he spoke. "No! Angel isn't even Angel anymore, he's Angelus; and he's evil" I wouldn't let my voice break.

"I kill what's evil" I whispered now. "Buffy stop it!" Bella's voice was angry, but firm. I looked at her. "Just stop it, There is a way to get Angel back, there has to be! maybe you can get your friends up here..." I glared at her with fury.

"It didn't work last time! The only way to get rid of Angelus is to kill him! I tried everything else!!" I could feel the angry tears start to build up. I could see Bella was the same way.

I shook her hand off and backed up. "I'll find him, I won't let him cause your family trouble!" I glanced at Carlisle then the others.

I ran toward the door. "Buffy, don't go out there!" I heard Alice and Edward yell, but I ignored them and yanked the door open.

"Buffy!" Bella called from the house as I ran down the drive way.

Then Angel was in front of me, smiling wickedly. I froze. "Well, if it isn't my favorite girl" he laughed darkly and grabbed my arms before I could react.

"Bella run!" I screamed before Angel slammed me into something hard, I knew it had been only a matter of time.

**Wow, a cliffy, I know I suck, but review and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	4. An illusion?

**My Sister is the slayer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The amazing Twilight or the fantastic Buffy the vampire slayer!**

**Note: Thank you for reviewing and sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm really getting into this new series. this next chapter will shock you!**

4

An illusion?

(Buffy's POV)

"Buffy?" Bella's voice was calming, and I could tell she wanted my eyes to open. I groaned, but let them flutter open. My instincts triggered.

"Bella, what are you doing?! I told you to run, Angel will-" I was cut off as Bella placed her hand over my mouth. she pushed down as I had bolted up right.

I realized I was in the livng room again and Bella, the Cullens, and...Charlie? were all in here. All their looks were anxious."What? what's going on" I sat up again and Bella let me.

"I- I saw him" I said to Bella, not wanting to risk it with Charlie in the room. She didn't know if he knew. "He- He was there and he attacked me, I heard him, he was there" Everyone could see the confusion on my face.

"No one was there, kid" Charlie spoke, standing behind the couch. "I was turning in the corner to pull in the driveway and you ran out in front of me" That would explain what I hit.

But I had heard his voice...he had grabbed me. "Then you blacked out" Bella assured me. She looked worried because she knew exactly who I was talking about.

"they told me why your here, you can stay as long as you want, Buff" Charlie assured me. "Thanks dad, could I get a drink" I asked politely.

"I'll get you one, dear" Esme volenteered warm heartedly. "I'll go set up the guest bed" Charlie said and headed up stairs. Once he was gone I turned to them.

"I saw him! he talked to me, he attacked me, he threw me to the ground! I'm not crazy!" I told them, but my voice wasn't helping my case.

"I can't understand it, the reason I told you not to go out there because I saw you get hit by Charlie's car" Alice told me, she looked at me like I was her sister in need of help.

"But..." I couldn't argue, I didn't understand why I thoguht it was all Angel. "Alice..." Edward murmured, everyone turned to him where he stood by Bella.

"When I saw Buffy's thoughts what she's describing is what I saw through her eyes" Edward's jaw was tense, but he spoke firmly.

"DOes Angel posses any power?" Carlisle asked looking back at me. "No, he's just...cunning" I muttered. "Why did he come to Forks?" Esem sasked handing me my drink, I hadn't even seen her.

I took a sip of Coke before speaking. "He said he was missing a card in his deck the last time he played his game" I glanced at Bella.

"So, he means me" it wasn't a question. Edward growled and sat by Bella "I won't let him touch you" He whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

He loves her. He loves her like Angel loved me. I choked back the sobs and the tears. Edward looked at me with sorrow and sympathy.

I pulled my knees to my chest, trying to pull myself together. "We'll figure this out, Buffy and Bella; one of us will always be watching over you" Carlisle promised.

"Awesome!" Emmett roared. Yep, he definately liked to fight. "Thank you, especially for loving my sister like this" I smiled at the Cullens.

"We love Bella, if your her sister, you cant be half bad, slayer!" Alice snickered and unexpectedly kissed my cheek. I glanced at Bella.

"She did that first time I went to their house" Bella smiled at the pixie vampire. Exaustion took over me and I blacked otu again.

(Edward's POV)

My family left before I did because Bella asked me to carry Buffy to her room. I set her down on the bed while Bella took her shoes off and pulled the covers over Buffy.

Buffy was dreaming of before, when Angel was good. When he loved her. Buffy wasn't really that bad. she was just as hardheaded as Bella. maybe even more.

Buffy wriggled in her sleep and pain struck her face, but her eyes remained closed. I flinched at her dream of Angel and her together; it was how he changed...his moment of true happieness.

I blocked Buffy out, her dreams shouldn't be invaded like that. especially not ones so personal and intimate. Bella took my hand and we played the game of me leaving for the night...

I climbed back in Bella's window when it was time for her to go to bed. She was already changed and her hair was damp. "Hi" she blushed as always and put her hair brush down.

She paused and semm to debate whether to run straight to me or go check on Buffy one last time. It was easy to tell by her face.

"Go check on her" I told her easily, sitting on her bed. "Thank you" she breathed and dashed off to her sister. I peeked into Buffy's dreams and saw she was dreaming about something else.

Angel was in an empty church with a priest and he was in a tuxedo. It was complete daylight outside and Buffy walked down the isle in a a stunning white dress carrying an asortmant of roses.

she stood by him and he took her hand, neither of them seem to hear the priest, but knew when to say I do and kiss. I sawe them walekd down the isle hand in hand and out the door. the sun was shining so brightly, but Angel stayed in the shadows.

It was like he was afriad of the exposure. Buffy stood in the sunlight and suddenly her dress caught fire, she lloked at Angel and whispered his name, he reached out for her before the fire engulfed her.

The dream changed to what she had been dreaming earlier and I blocked her out. I sat there stunned and realized the pain Buffy must have been feeling.

I remebered the anguish I had seen Bella in when Jacob Black had showed me what had happened that night in the forest when I left her. I flinched again and then my miracle came in.

She walked over to the bed and I wrapped the covers around her "Buffy's fine, she seemed peaceful" Bella relaxed. If only she knew how wrong she was. But I didn't want to upset her anymore.

"We'll take care of your sister, Emmett is out there some where, he wanted first crack if there's any 'action'" I rolled my eyes at his choice of words.

"Of course" Bella rolled her eyes. She was so beautiful , but I couldn't see the resemblance between her and and her sister.

she reached up and touched my face. "I wonder how she feels, she doesn't get to be with the one she loves, it doesn't seem fair" she whispered.

"Life seldom is, but we promised we'd help her get Angel back and we will" I told her with firm conviction. "I don't know..."  
Bella murmured, looking doubtfull.

"Sshhh" I decided to distract her. "Everything will be okay" I promised and leaned down to kiss her. She locked her arms around me and I was in complete control.

I'd almost forgotten -with all of what's going on- how much I liekd distracting her like this.

**Didn't expect that, did ya? tell me in your reviews please! I take alot of time on these, please spare a few minutes for a review.**


	5. Friends

**My Sister is the slayer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The amazing Twilight or the fantastic Buffy the vampire slayer!**

**Note: Love the reviews and thanks for keeping it up! my friend says I should make this story so it could get nominated for the Twilight awards like in best crossover. yeah she didn't put _any_ pressure on me at all! anyway here's the next chapter.**

5

Friends

(Buffy's POV)

I woke up with a start; I could feel tears in my eyes. My dreams wouldn't leave me alone. Everywhere I turned Angel was there.

Could it all have possibly been an illusion? I shhok my head and looked at my alarm clock, three in the morning...perfect/ I realized I was still in my clothes I'd warn since I ran away.

I was wide a wake now...might as well patrol. I got out of bed and froze. The Cullens watched over this town, not me. apparentally one of the Cullens was out there right now.

I continued to get out of bed and pulled on my jacket and boots. I didn't care who watched this town, it was my job as the slayer.

I opened the door and heard Charlie snoring down the hall and Bella talking ni her sleep. I slipped out and checked my pockets...no weapons, just great.

Oh, well. I can improvise. I walked quietly down stairs and to the door. Bella would kill me if she knew I was out after getting hit by dad accidentally.

I knew Charlie got up early on the weekends to go fishing, he wouldn't be up for two hours at least. I opened the door and slipped out.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and began my stride over to the woods. I felt something cling against my neck as I entered the forest and reached up to feel the cross Angel had given me when we first met.

I gripped it and sighed. then I looked at my right hand to realize I was still wearing the ring. The one Angel had given me as well. My eyes widened, I had nearly forgotten about the ring.

I kept walknig deciding if I should toss it or not. It must have been a long time as I began to pick up a jog through the forest.

I could see the clouds seem to brighten a bit and knew the daylight hours were coming. I wasn't sure where I was, but I could hear cars from a distance, so I'd definately find my way back to Forks.

I didn't spot anything and made my descision. I decided I woudl head back, but first...

I took the ring of my finger and chocked back a sob. I tossed as far as I could and felt the tears sting my eyes. When I heard a twig snap I reacted on reflex.

I turned around and swung my leg out at whatever was behind me. my boot came in contact with the giant head of a black werewolf.

The full moon wasn't even close, it had becoem a habit to know when the full moon came do to Oz. this definately wasn't Oz, this werewolf was at least twice the size.

The wolf wimpered slightly and back up then growled. "Easy boy..." I said raising my hands. "I didn't mean it..." I told him or her cautiously.

There was another growl and a dark brown wolf came to the black one's side. "Great just greaty, came looking for vampires and I get werewolves" I muttered to myself.

The wolves looked momentarily confused before another dark werewolf came into view. I took an involintary step back and sucked in my breath.

Since when did werewolves travel in packs? more seem to appear when I counted there was nine. "Crap..." I mumbled and realyl wished I had a weapon.

"Buffy!" a familiar, but impossible voice called. It was Willow! I turned around and my friends cut through the forest moments later. I didn't have time to hug any of them because of a wolf problem.

"Guys get back!" I ordered. "Whoa!" Oz seemed shocked as he stared at the werewolves. "what's with the werewolvwes, its not a full moon" Xander pondered.

We all heard barking coughs from the werewolves; it sounded liek they were laughing at us. "They don't look like they're going to attack" Giles confirmed.

"Um...can you let us go then?" Willow asked the werewolves. I turned back to them and the werewolves seem to shrug and sink back into the forest.

I turned and hugged my friends. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked, hugging Willow. "Your mom told us about Forks, how come you never told us about a big sister?" Xander pressed.

"Long story, but first I have to tell you what _I _found out about her" I todl them eagerly.

"Where's Cordy?" I asked peering around. "In the car" Giles told me.

They showed me back to the car and I began to tell them what Bella knew.

-

(Bella's POV)

"Edward how coudl you let her go?" I asked frantically pacing in the kitchen. Charlie was already gone, he didn't bother to check on Buffy and me.

"She went patrolling as she calls it, she'll be fine" Edward said, taking me into his arms. I looked at him doubtfully "Bella, she _is_ the slayer...oh, here she comes now" Edward's vocie was light.

Buffy walked through the door with five other people. I ran to the living room and got a closer look at all of them. The girl who's arm was linked with Buffy's must be Buffy's best friend.

she had long red hair and had green eyes, she wore warm conservative clothing, she obviously was like me, didn't think of herself as anything special and didn't want ot show of her body.

The other girl had long light brown hair with blond streaks, blue eyes, wore black skinny jeans and a red V neck, she was totatally opposite of the read head.

The boy that held the red head's hand had short spiky brown hair, a mustache coming, green eyes, and had a laid back rocker look.

The boy that held the brunette's hand had short black hair and blue eyes, he wasn't fat or skinny, but he wasn't muscled eaiter.

Then I saw the older man. his hair was graying and he had hazel eyes, he was looknig at Edward while wiping his glasses.

Maybe Buffy had told.

"Bella, Edward, these are my friends"

**There's your update! thatnks for reveiwing and keep it up for more!**

**Love yah Twilighters and Buffy fans!**


	6. Right here, right now

**My Sister is the slayer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The amazing Twilight or the fantastic Buffy the vampire slayer!**

**Note: Thank you for reviewing. I liek parts of this chapter because I wanted to see who had a worse temper. Buffy or Edward? hehe, on with the chapter**

6

Right here, right now

(Bella's POV)

"Buffy, what's going on?" I demanded. "Nothing, I just went patrolling and ran into them" Buffy said looking innocent. I rolled my eyes. "you just ran into them? I'm not stupid, Buffy" I put my hands on my hips and stared her down.

"We've actually been looking for Buffy since she ran away" The older man stated. I stared at him, wanting to know what was going on. Buffy must of noticed so she clued me in.

"Bella, Edward, this is Willow, Xander, Oz, Cordelia, and Giles; my watcher" Buffy gestured ot each of them. Buffy had mentioned something about her watcher, so that made sense.

I noticed something must of accured ot Buffy the same time Edward tried hard to stifle a laugh. "Oh yeah! guys, edward is the mind reader, the one I told you about" Buffy turned to them and they looked nervous except of Oz. he seemed calm enough.

I suddenly saw Edward wrinkly his nose. "Okay, which one of them is the werewolf" Edward asked seeming appualled. "I am" Oz raised his hand slighlty.

"I see..." Edward murmured and wrinkled his nose again. "What's his problem?" Xander asked. "Around here the smell of werewolves is disgusting to vampires" I explained.

Xander merely nodded. "Guys, I really appreciate you coming for me, but I have a job to finish" Buffy said turning to her friends.

"We're going to help" Willow urged. "No, It's my job and I have to finish dealing with Angel" Buffy had a steely look in her eyes. "Whoa! we fly our butts out here to get you and your gonna make us head back to Sunnydale?" Cordelia shrieked.

"That's exactly what I'm doing, Cordy" Buffy crossed her arms. Edward cleared his throat "If Angel is after Bella than he deals with me and my family as well" Edward's gaze dared her to object.

she did.

"I'm the slayer and Angel is my problem, I'll stop him from getting to Bella" Buffy stared Edward down. Edward growled "I can protect Bella as well as you can, if not better" Edward hissed, his eyes seeming to darken.

Buffy glared at him "Yes, because you did such a good job protecting her from that tracker!" Buffy's voice was thick with sarcasm. Edward's fist clenched and he snarled at her words.

"Now both of you stop it!" Giles suddenly intervened. he stepped forward blopcking Buffy from Edward. He looked at Edward with authority like Carlisle would have.

"You may be a hundred somethnig years old, but with a temper like that you've got a lot to learn!" Edward was shocked at Giles standing up to him. I was too.

he turned to Buffy "And you may be the slayer, but that doesn't mean your invincible. he-" Giles pointed to Edward "-has six other vampires in his family that are willing to protect Bella and help, its help we can't pass up" Giles had a look of a scorning father.

Buffy sighed in exasperation "Fine! you guys stay and Edward's family will help" Buffy shook her head in defeat. "How about we all go to my house so you can meet my family...and Bella and Buffy can answer how they are sisters" Edward smirked knowingly.

Everyone nodded in agreement and we all headed out front.

Edward and I headed to his Volvo and the rest headed to a black station wagon. "Follow me and you'll find my home" Edward said as he opened the door for me.

"Bella, will you be okay?" Buffy asked, it must of been a reflex. "If you mean 'will I get hurt' then I can't promise you anything if you mean 'are you sure Edward won't kill you' then I promise you he won't, Geez Buff" I grumbled as Edward closed me door, trying not to laugh.

Buffy rolled her eyes at me and climbed in the passenger seat of the station wagon. Edward pulled out of the driveway and began speeding off, the station wagon trying to follow behind us.

"Edward, if you don't slow down, Buffy's going to think you trying to get rid of them" I told him as I looked in the rearview mirror. Edward smirked. "From what I hear, your right" Edward chuckled and slowed down so the station wagon came into closer view.

I leaned back in my seat and looked forward. I instantly regretted doing that.

Flyers were posted everywhere as we went down the street. Flyers of my best friend.

Jacob Black.

Charlie had posted them everywhere across town. Contacted numbers of police stations to keep an eye out for him and I instantly felt sick.

Charlie had been mad at Billy for not being more worried. He had also been mad at me for not being concerned. Maybe it was because he didn't know what we knew. Yeah that was probably it.

I felt Edward staring at me, but avoided his gaze. "Your worried about him" He said it as a statement, not an accusation or a question. "Its my fault he's gone" I mumbled. I heard Edward sigh as he leaned over and brushed my cheek.

"Jacob made his own choice" Edward spoke calmly, his voice emotionless. I shook my head "No, if I hadn't been hurting him by hanging around him even after he said he loved me, maybe he wouldn't of been hurting as much" I argued.

I looked at Edward and saw his eyes agonized at my pain. I shouldn't be talknig about Jacob with our wedding so close. It wasn't fair to Edward.

"Bella..." he breathed and I kenw what he was going to stay. "No Edward, it doesn't matter. I'm meant to be with you and that's all that matters, so forget about the rest of the world and lets just focus on the right here right now" I breathed with conviction.

Edward smiled and his eyes seem to as well. "I can do that...after we help your sister" I had to smile at that. He really does want to make me happy.

"How'd I wever get lucky enough to find you?" I wondered out loud. "I ask myself the same thing everyday" Edward countered and took my hand.

I rolled my eyes, but still smiled.

(Buffy's POV)

"So, Bella seems nice" Xander said from the back seat. "Her fashion sense could use a little work" Cordelia said with a huff. "Bella's never been addicted to shopping" I told them with a shrug.

"Buffy, I noticed she was wearing a ring on her left hand, care to explain?" Giles asked as he kept up with the Shiny Volvo as it slowed for us.

"She's getting married" I muttered looking out the window. "To Edward?" Willow asked a bit timidly. "I didn't respond and I could here the shocked gasps.

"Buffy, he's a vampire, that's hardly possible" Giles spoke sternly. "Yeah, why's she marrying him?" Oz asked, his voice still calm. "I...I...didn't ask" I told them, still looking out the window.

"Why not?" Xander pressed, probably leaning forward in his seat_. Because I'm afraid of the answer_... I wanted to tell them. "It slipped my mind, considering I have more important things to worry about" I spoke a bit coldly referring to Angel.

No one responded and I continued to stare out my window. then I saw something. It looked like a figure running along with our car at the forest's edge.

I thought it might of been one of the vampire's in Edward's... family, but that changed when I caught the face.

It was Angel!

"He's here!" I reported un strapping my seat belt. "Who?" Oz asked, a little alarmed. "Angel" I said yanking my seat belt away.

"Buffy, I don't see anything" Willow told me as I grabebd the door handle. I ignored them and pushed open the door and jumped out of the moving car.

"Buffy!" I heard several cries as I hurdled through the air. When I thoguht I had Angel in my grasp he vanished out of thin air. and I hit the ground and a tree.

the sound of cars squealed to a stop and Bella and Willow screaming "Buffy!"

"We've got to get her to Carlisle" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	7. The impossible

**My Sister is the slayer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The amazing Twilight or the fantastic Buffy the vampire slayer!**

**Note: Thanks for reviewing as always. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have to balance everything out. **

7

The impossible

(Angelus's POV)

I was waiting for Maria at the Swan house and was annoyed with it. Her power may be useful to me, but she herself was not. She had an extreme infatuation with me, but I didn't return it.

I may not have a soul, but I could tell if I led her on then she'd get attached to me and when I denied her she would storm off and refuse to help me with my little game.

I sensed her as soon as she was in the house. I didn't hear her voice until she was right behind the couch where I sat. "All has gone as planned" She crooned. I rolled my eyes and immediatley got off the couch.

Maria had an interesting power. She can delude people and vampires into seeing something that's not there. She had tried it on me when she had met me, but when I saw Buffy instead of Maria I just cackled.

She couldn't get a hold on me because she couldn't find what I truly desired. "And the mind reader, he hasn't caught your thoughts?" I checked.

"Certainly not, I'm gone by the time he'd be able to realize I'm there" Maria smiled evilly. "Good, now time to mess with them" I hissed as I reached for the paper I had been using to draw young Alice.

I ran upstairs into the room Buffy was staying in. I put the drawing on her bed and couldn't stop myself from laughing. "What's so funny?" Maria asked from the door.

"Nothing" I still cackled as I pushed past her and quickly ran out the door with Maria following me.

(Bella's POV)

Buffy finally came awake after a good twenty minutes of being out cold. I wish I could understand what was going on. I wish I knew why she said she was seeing Angel everywhere she turned.

"Ugh, what happened?" Buffy asked groggily as she sat up on the Cullen's white leather couch. "You sort of said you saw Angel and jumped out of the car" Willow mumbled.

Buffy groaned and I patted her hand as I sat next to her on the couch. "I don't understand why this it happening" Buffy groaned and but her head in her hands.

"Wait, this has happened before?" Giles seemed baffled as he looked around the room. "Yes" Carlisle said in his always calm tone.

"I don't get it! Its so clear when I see him, and the it turns out ot be a delusion" Buffy shook her head. "And the weird thing is, when Buffy sees Angel in her thoughts, I can see them very clearly, it really _does _look like he's there" Edward shook his head as he tried to contemplate tihs.

"Wow" Oz simply murmured. "Do you think Angel is working with other vampires like before?" Buffy turned to Giles. "What has that got to do with anything?" Xander asked as he stared at Buffy curiously.

"Because he could possibly have the help of a vampire who can manipulate the mind" Rose said sullenly. "That is possibe" Alice chirped. Suddenly, that blank expression came over her face.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper immediately was hovered over her protectively. "Whats happening?" Cordelia asked, no one answered. Alice came back to earth with a strange expression on her face "I saw Angel... putting a drawing of me on Buffy's bed" Alice's brow furrowed in confusion.

Buffy's face turned grim. "That's what Angel did last time when he was going after someone; he'd put a drawing somewhere I could find it of the person he was going after" Jasper growled as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"You think he's going after Alice?" Esme voice was colored with disbeleif, "Possibly" Giles sighed as he took of his glasses and cleaned them.

"Hey, Alice will see him coming and when he does, we corner him" Emmett shrugged, his tone cool. I saw the pain flash in Buffy's eyes as he said that.

"Wait! there's still a way to get Angel's soul back" Willow protested and we all looked at her. "Willow, you tried that and it didn't work" Buffy's tone was cold.

Willow held her ground, "I was hurt, I'm fully recovered now and if I can get the right stuff, I can try it again!" Willow seemed to refuse to be threatened by Buffy's cold stare.

"No" she said in a curt tone. I clenched my fists, God, sometimes Buffy was more stubborn than I was. "Buffy, stop it!" I nearly shotued as I stood up. Buffy stood up and stared me in the eye.

"Why are you fighting the slightest possiblity that there is a way to get Angel back? don't you love him and want him back?" I felt Edward grip my shoulders as I stared my little sister down.

Buffy looked about ready to reply, but I saw the tears begin to form in her eyes. Buffy was like me, she cried when she was mad or sad. I enveloped her in a hug before she sobbed.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy" Giles said as the Cullen's already began to file out of the room. Edward brushed my cheek with his hand before he smiled and left.

I noticed Willow stayed and sat down on the couch with Buffy and me. I held Buffy while Willow rubbed her shoulders. I could feel my own tears beginning to form.

"Its just so hard" Buffy sobbed. "I just love him so much" she cried as I let her soak my shirt. That's not a bad thing, Buffy" Willow soothed.

Buffy shook her head in disagreement, "I'm so afraid to hope that I'll get him back, and then he'll be gone, It'd tear me apart" Buffy half whispered in ehr confession.

"I know exactly how you feel, Buffy" I told her in a sympathizing tone. Buffy pulled back and looked at me through tear filled eyes. "How?" her voice was a little hoarse.

I felt a lump in my throat as I thought back to the months without Edward. I wanted to ease Buffy's pain, but I didn't really want to talk about it. My sister's well being one out.

"Edward left me once...for my saftey, but at the time I didn't know it" Willow and Buffy looked at me curiously. "I was so broken for eight months, always thinking he left because he didn't want me." I shook my head at the memory.

"I even started doing stupidly dangerous things because I could here his voice in my head" I looked down and let out a biiter laugh.

"Then I did something really stupid that almost got Edward killed... basically because he thought _I_ was dead" I risked a look at them, they both had unreadable expressions.

"How'd you get him back?" Willow asked quietly. "He came back with his family. I had basically passed out earlier on and he was lying on my bed with me. I spent so much time thinking it was a dream, or that he was going to leave the next day" I let out a shaky breath.

"I was so afraid to hope, fearing he was going to say something that would turn my world back into a crumpled heap, but... he didn't, he stayed and he soemhow loves me, The impossible happened for me" I looked straight at Buffy.

"And it can happen for you" I told her with firm conviction.

(Buffy's POV)

I looked at Bella and my heart did fill with a little hope; just a little. "Your right" I whispered. But now I had to ask her the question I absolutley needed answered.

"Bella..." My voice shook. She looked at me expectantly "How can you marry Edward..." I swallowed down the lump in my throat "Without turning into a vampire at one point?" I finished and mentally winced as sadness washed over her face.

"Buffy-" she began to choke out before the dining room door opened and Edward stood there with an intense expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Bella's voice became urgent as Edward flashed over to her side.

"Charlie's in trouble"

**I know, you've waited forever for me to get this up and I ended it in a cliffy. oh well! review for more!**


	8. Arrangments

**My Sister is the slayer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The amazing Twilight or the fantastic Buffy the vampire slayer!**

**Note: As always thanks for the reveiws and I'm glad you guys like it so much! on with the story!**

8

Arrangments

(Bella's POV)

I gripped one of Buffy's hands in my right and one of Edward's hands in my left. We were in the waiting room at the hospital with basically everybody as we waited to here the news about my dad.

Carlisle had quickly been lead into the surgery room and was the only one not with us. He was the only one I really trusted to fix Charlie. "It'll be okay, Bella" Edward rubbed soft circles into the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Carlisle's the best right?" Buffy raised and eyebrow at me as she tried to control her breathing. "Absolutely" I nodded and glanced at Esme, Jasper, and Alice who were sitting across from us, I was hoping Alice would have a vision.

"Then he'll be fine" Buffy sounded like she was talking more to herself. "Do you think Angel could have done this?" Giles as as he took his glasses off to rub them clean. "I have no doubt, but I don't think that's the main problem right now" Edward chided in a tense tone.

"Hey, I think Alice is seeing something" Emmett said as a heads up as we all turned to see Alice with a blank expression on her face. "What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked in a low tone as he leaned closer to her in his protective manner.

Alice came back to earth in the next second and a smile lit her face. "Charlie'll be just fine" Alice nodded to Buffy and I. There were several sighs of relief and it felt good to breath easy for a moment.

A sudden pressure was added to my hand that was holding Buffy's. Okay, it wasn't a slight pressure, it was really starting to hurt. I looked down to see Buffy squeezing my hand a little to tighlty.

"Uh, Buff, I think your crushing Bella's hand over there" Xander said a little urgently and Buffy released me. "Sorry" Buffy held her hand to her chest and looked down at mine.

I pulled my hand closer to my face to examine it. "Are you okay?" Edward took my hand in both of his. The cold contact of his hand felt good. "Perfectly fine" I assured him.

"I didn't mean to, I just know Angel did this" Buffy grinded her teeth in frustration. I mereley nodded. It seemed like forever when Carlisle finally came out from the double doors that led to surgery.

"How is he?" Buffy and I asked together as we both stood up. "He's fine, he'll have to stay here for a few days for a full recovery" Carlisle informed us calmly. "Can we see him?" I asked as I finally began to relax. "Yes of course" Carlisle looked beyond us "Why doesn't everyone else head back to the house?" Carlisle suggested.

Buffy turned to confirm it with her group "Go on, guys" she made a gesture with her hand and her friends headed off with the Cullens. Alice and Edward stayed though. I didn't question it. "Come" Carlisle lead us to the double doors for the recovery rooms as Edward took my hand. I noticed Alice walked on the other side of Buffy completely at ease.

The strange thing was, Buffy seemed completely at ease as well. Maybe my real sister and my soon to be sister could get along better than Buffy and Edward.

We reached the room Charlie was in and he was pretty scuffed up. "Dad, are you okay?" Buffy asked as Edward released my hand so Buffy and I could go by Charlie's bedside. "Bells? Buff?" Charlie grumbled at he opened his eyes. "How are you?" I asked worriedly. "Fine, but I still wish I knew what that thing was that hit my car..." Charlie said a bit absently.

It had to be Angel, Charlie would of seen it if it was human. "Girls, I want you to stay at the Cullens until I'm out of here, with a killer cutting so close to home, its not safe for you to be-" "Its alright dad, we'll stay at the Cullens" I told him, I didn't want to worry him in his condition.

"Thank you" Charlie mumbled before he drifted back to sleep. I felt Edward's cold hand wrap around mine and I looked up to see him standing by me again. "Edward, Alice, why don't you take them back to the house?" Carlisle suggested and we all complied.

As we were walking out of the hospital Alice didn't head to the Volvo with us. "I'll go get your things from Charlie's house" Alice said before she disappeared. "She's quick" Buffy muttered appreciatively. "She's not the fastest though" I contradicted and Edward chuckled.

Buffy climbed into the back seat of the Volvo while Edward held the passenger door open for me. I smiled at him before I got in and he shut my door gently. "That was considerite of him" Buffy whispered a second before Edward was in the car.

-

When we arrived back at the house, Edward was smirking. "What is it?" I asked hesitantly. Edward waited until he had me out of the car and Buffy was at my side. Alice is talking to the man who's got the wedding decorations over her cell phone" he rolled his eyes and I shivered.

I knew Alice was so going to go over board with this whole thing. I looked to see Buffy staring down at the ground. "EDWARD CULLEN! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" we heard a shrill scream say from inside. Buffy and I jumped.

"Okay, note to self: don't mess with the pixie vampire" Buffy mumbled and I laughed in agreement. "Alright, come on you two" Edward lead us into the house. Buffy's friends immediatley stood when they saw Buffy, I looked at Alice to see her glaring at Edward.

"Alice, how can you even be thinking about the wedding when we've got a vampire who wants to kill us so close to Forks?" my almost sister was just being ridiculous. "Nothing is going to ruin my wedding planning" she vowed before leaving the room. "Don't mind Alice" Esme assured Buffy's friends assuringly.

"I'd like to point out it doesn't look like we're going to be leaving Forks very quickly, so where do the rest of us sleep?" Giles, Buffy's watcher, asked. "We have plenty of guest rooms, your welcome to take anyone of them, and of course Bella can sleep where she usually does" Carlsle said warmly.

"Thank you" Buffy nodded as Edward took my hand again and lead Buffy and her friends to the guest rooms. Everyone picked a room, but Buffy looked at me curiously.

"Where do you usually sleep?" she asked and I immeidately felt the heat crawl up my cheeks. "In Edward's room" I said almost incoherently. "Oh" was all Buffy said before she picked the room next to Willow's and shut the door.

**Well, there you have it! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I know I won't be able to update until after Thanksgiving, so have a happy one! and please review**


	9. A Broken heart

**My Sister is the slayer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The amazing Twilight or the fantastic Buffy the vampire slayer!**

**Note: Love you guys for the reviews. and by the way, to stop any mix ups the vampires are the TWILIGHT kind. Okie dokey? good.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

9

Broken Heart

(Buffy's POV)

_In Edward's room? In Edward's room? What the heck is that suppose to mean_?! I couldn't help thinking to myself as I paced back and forth in the guest room. It made me anxious that my completely human sister was in a bed room with a vampire! What could they possibly be doing? It was driving me crazy not knowing.

Determination set in as I built up my nerve to go out of the room, down the hall and to the place I was sure Edward and Bella were. I could hear soft music playing...it was Claire Delune by Debussy. Mom had alwaysed played that at home and it was Bella's favorite.

My senses came back to me as I realized the music could be a cover to hide what they might really be doing...

I backed up and was about ready to kick the door down when I felt an ice cold hand cover my mouth and an ice cold arm wrap around my waist. I didn't have time to react before I was back in the guest bedroom. The ice cold hands released me and I turned around to see the pixie vampire, Alice standing in the door way with her hands on her hips.

"What was that for?!" I nearly hissed at her. I didn't want to be Alice's enemy in all this. "Stopping you from interrupting Edward's and Bella's time together" Alice said it simply, her face expressionless. "Edward and Bella aren't up to anything, Edward refuses to take it to that level" Alice rolled her eyes as if this fact annoyed her.

I, on the other hand was releived.

"You know, Buffy, I'd figured you'd be happy that Bella found someone. Its not like you can be judgemental just because Edward's a vampire" Alice said pointedly before she shut my door and vanished.

I looked down at the floor as I took in Alice's words...she was right. This family of vampires drank on the blood of animals, protected humans, and loved Bella. why was I worrying so much?

Then there was a thud in the next room. Followed by a growl. I looked out the window to see the sky clearing and a...full moon! Oh no, Willow!

No one had remembered the moon cycle during all this. Not even Oz!

I ran out of my room and kicked open there bedroom door. Willow was laying on the ground and Oz was in his werewolf form. He growled at me then jumped out the window. I bent down to Willow and she moaned. In that same second Edward and Bella, Edward's family, and My friends were all in the room.

"What happened?" Giles asked bending down to my side to check on Willow. "Oz went wolf on us" I explained quickly. "You mean he's the kind that turns on a full moon!" Edward sounded frustrated.

"What other kind is there?" Xander remarked. "A whole different kind" Bella answered and I looked up to see Edward's arm was wrapped protectively around her. "Buffy, you have to track him down" Giles voice made it an order. "We'll help you" Carlisle made the offer I couldn't refuse.

I went to Willow's duffle bag and pulled out the chains we used to hold down Oz on a full moon. "When we find him, we need to chain these on them" I tossed the other pairs of chains to Edward. He passed a set to Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, travel east to head him off. Carlisle, Alice, Buffy, and I will follow him and we can trap him" Edward commanded, no one objected.

"What are we suppose to do?" Cordeilia asked indignantly. "You, Xander, and Giles stay her with Willow and Bella" I ordered them. "Esme will protect you" Carisle added as he stood up from examing Willow. Giles was able to scoop Willow up and we all headed down stairs at different paces.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, go!" Edward ordered and they ran out the back door, chains in hands. "Edward, be careful" Bella murmured to him, looking up at him with concern. "I'm not the danger magnet, Bella" Edward chuckled before he kissed her fiercely, not caring who saw.

I saw Bella blush before Edward ran out the back door and the rest of us followed. Edward was fast, extremeley fast and I couldn't keep pace with him. But I could keep up with Alice who was running behind him. Its times like these I was glad I wasn't a normal girl.

My thoughts drifted back to the house. To Bella. To my friends. Esme was the one protecting them incase anything happened. Could she really protect them? She seemed so fragile herself, to gentle to fight.

"Esme can fight if need be" Edward assured me, reading my thoughts. Carlisle and Alice glanced on me, but caught on quick. I heard a howl in the distance. We were getting closer to Oz.

(Bella's POV)

"If I'd known _all _vampires were this gorgeous, I'd of let myself get bitten along time ago" Cordeilia was ranting. Cordeila reminded me a bit to much of Jessica or Lauren. I wondered how she was able to help Buffy with vampires.

"There's a lot of pain involed, Cordeila, would you really want to go through that?" Mr. Giles asked, taking off his glasses to wipe them. Cordeila thought about it for a second before shaking her head. "Not worth it" She announced.

"Some may disagree" I muttered and Esme smiled at me. "Just to turn beautiful?" Cordeila seemed shocked. "I don't think that's it, Cordy" Xander sighed, shaking his head.

"No, its not. I'd do it to be with Edward for eternity" I looked down, wondering how corny I sounded. "Wow, that's deep" Cordeila didn't sound sarcastic as she flipped her hair.

"You do realize your going to have to tell Buffy sooner or later" Mr. Giles "I know, I know" I looked down, thinking about how to tell Buffy. "It'll be alright, Bella" Esme cooed, rubbing my shoulder.

But how could it?

Did I really have to break Buffy's heart even more?

**I know, I'm evil for ending it right there. Oh well, sorry I haven't updated in forever. The holidays were wacky. But I'm back now and get back to my normal updating schedule. so please review and you'll give me the motive to keep writing this! **


	10. The Truth Hurts

**My Sister is the slayer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The amazing Twilight or the fantastic Buffy the vampire slayer!**

**Note: I know. Took me foreeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvveeeeerrrrrrr to get this up. but hey, I did it. I never mean to be neglectful to my stories, crap just happens! but here's chatper ten.**

10

The Truth Hurts

(Buffy's POV)

"Got him" Emmett exclaimed as he hooked the last chain on Oz. It'd taken most of the night, but we'd finally tracked Oz down. "Now how do we get him back?" Jasper pondered, keeping his grip on the chains. "Drag him" Rosalie seethed and I grinded my teeth. "He's not a rag doll, the sun will be up in a little bit, Maybe someone could run back and get him a towel or some clothes" I suggested, holding back the urge to hit Rosalie.

"I'll go" Alice volunteered and handed me the chains she'd been holding. She made sure I had a good grip on the chains before she left my side to hold down Oz by myself. "Hurry" Edward told her hurriedly and Alice dashed off. "Well, Buffy, what do we do now?" Carlisle spoke with kindness. Before I could answer Edward hissed.

"We've got a problem" He growled before everyone of them wrinkled their noses. It was as if they smelled something bad. Then I heard giant foot steps. And we were surrounded by werewolves.

They were the same ones I'd seen the other night.

"Sam, this isn't what it looks like" Edward claimed, talking to the black one. The one he called Sam barked in answer. "He wants to know why we've got Oz chained" Edward grunted, glancing at a sandy colored wolf.

"Oz is my friend, he's a different type of werewolf than you, we're just trying to keep him under control" I told Sam, hoping he understood me. There were barks, whines and other dog like sounds through the whole pack. "They said they'll help" Edward sighed in relief. The sandy colored wolf went to Edward's side.

he clamped his mouth on the chain.

Sam and another big wolf moved to give Oz a push. Oz protested but Sam seemed to get him to cooperate. I saw Rosalie curl her lip when one wolf went past her to help with Oz.

Soon, we had Oz on his feet and were inching in back toward the Cullen house. It seemed to take forever and I saw the clouds lightening (which meant sunlight) by the time we reached the Cullen's back yard.

In that same instant Alice appeared and through a blanet over Oz as he changed back to normal. I quickly got the chains off him and Carlilse offered to carry him inside.

I looked back to the pack. "Thank you, I appreciate it" they all just nodded there large heads. The sandy colored wolf nudged Edward who surpisingly smiled and ruffled the wolf's fur. "Nice seeing you too, Seth" he said to the wolf.

Seth made some type of coughing bark. A laugh maybe. Then a grey wolf with black speckles hissed at Edward and nudged Seth into the forsest. The pack followed.

When they were gone, we all headed inside.

(Angelus's POV)

I picked up the ring I remembered giving Buffy when I had been in "love" with her. That was done and over with though. Well, maybe not. I was considering turning Buffy...she_ would _be fun for an eternity. I was curious as to why this ring was in the forest though. Interesting...

"When do we go after the slayer's sister already?" Maria's whiny voice filled my ears. Ugh, I would definitly have to keep turning Buffy as a possibility. She'd be much more fun to have around than Maria.

"Patience" I said calmly, hiding my annoyance with her. I felt her slip her arms around my waist. "Angel" she whined "Can't we just kill her already? I'm tired of waiting" Maria purred, trying to be seductive.

I stepped out of her embrace.

_I don't give a damn_. Is what I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't do this with out her power. "In time, Maria, all the chips are falling into place" I stated, kissing the ring.

"What is that thing?" I could hear the disgust in her voice, she probably smelled Buffy's scent. "Another playing piece" I murmured and walked away from the path the Cullen's and wolves had gone.

(Buffy's POV)

When we entered the house, I saw everyone asleep except for Giles and of course, Esme. "Oh, good, you're back" Giles got up from the sofa and let Carlisle lay Oz down. "Giles, can you get Oz some of Xander's clothes?" As I asked this, Oz woke up.

"Oh god, what happened?" OZ murmured, sitting up slightly. Then, he realized only a blanket was covering him. Giles came in and gave Oz a spare set of clothes, they were probably going to be a bit big on him.

"You went wolf on us" I told him plainly and Giles gave me a droll stare. He always did that when it wasn't his idea of the best way to put things.

"Crap, well, can I change please?" Oz seemed a bit uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. "Yes, go on" Esme said wrather gently and Oz scurried upstairs to change.

I saw Bella stir and looked to see her waking up. "Buffy!" she gasped in a whisper and got up to hug me. I hugged her as soon as she was standing and she sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad you're alright" Bella seemed to be checking me for injuries. It was her big sister instinct. Bella's big brown eyes suddenly flittered over to Edward.

"Edward!" Bella shouted, causing Willow to wake up, but Xander and Cordelia were still fast asleep. Bella hugged Edward as tightly as she could, while Edward seemed to be careful to hug her.

I saw a crooked grin spread on Edward's face that could make almost any girl melt. He kissed the top of Bella's head before she released him. I clenched my fist for a moment, I still wasn't used to that. Oz came back down and Willow walked over to hug him.

I looked at Xander and Cordelia's sleeping forms, and something made me realize something.

"Giles. you, Xander, and Cordelia have to get back to Sunnydale" I stated and all eyes were on me. "Buffy, what are you talking about?" Giles asked me, puzzled.

"You three are the most vulnerable to Angel, besides Bella," I ignored my sister's glower "I need you back in Sunnydale so you won't get hurt" I told him firmly.

"Why don't we have to go?" Willow asked timidly. "You and OZ will at least stand a chance" I said, reffering to their powers. "Buffy, are you sure this is the logical way?" Giles asked, and I could see the concern in his face.

"Yeah, just please listen to me" I pleaded, really wanting them safe.

(Bella's POV)

I watched as Carlisle carried both Cordelia and Xander towards Giles' car. Buffy stood wrather stoicly as Giles got into the driver's seat and drove off, away from Forks.

Willow put her hand on Buffy's shoulder comfortingly, seeming to show how close they were. Oz stood by Willow, hands in his pocket and his eyes to the ground.

My little sister had really changed. Though, She'd never been one to come running to me or anyone when she needed help, something about her was different. I remember when she had been a cheerleader, bubbly and without a clue. Now, she has to defend the world from evil vampires.

My Sister is the Slayer.

It was a plain and simple fact, I just hoped when this was all over Buffy wouldn't hate me for the fact that I was going to turn into a vampire. It seemed like a slim hope.

"How did you guys catch Oz?" I asked when we were all back inside. I really needed to get my mind off of the arguement that would come. "The pack showed up" Edward said without inflection in his voice. "Was Jake..." I trailed off, knowing it would just lead to me being disappointed and Edward questioning himself.

"No" Carlisle said calmly, his face was serene, understanding. No one in the Cullen family had ever seemed to be mad at me for the whole Jake thing. Except maybe Rosalie. I could tell she hadn't liked the fact that I'd hurt Edward that way. I hadn't been to proud of myself either.

Ugh, what was I doing? I'd made the agreement with Edward that I wouldn't focus on Jacob. I'd focus on me and him. On us. And I planned on doing just that.

"Who's Jake?" Buffy asked, letting her hair out of the pony tail it'd been in all this time. "Old friend" I said dismissivley, another subject I didn't want to dwell on.

Buffy looked like she was going to press the issue, but some small object crashed through the window. It would've hit the back of Buffy's head if she didn't whip around a catch it with one hand. Her reflexes were as fast any of the vampires in here. Maybe even as fast as Edward.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were instantly outside, ready to fight. Edward and Alice hovered protectively near me. "What is it?" Willow asked, trying to see into Buffy's hand.

Buffy opened her hand to reveal a small ring. I remembered seeing her where it the other day. "Angel" She said in a whisper, like her voice would crack.

"Edward, he was here!" Jasper's voice rang from out front. we all head out quickly. Edward stubbornly kept me behind him. Buffy grabbed my arm gently, trying to keep me close as well.

"Why didn't you see him, Alice?!" Edward hissed, his topaz eyes snapping fire at his pixi sister. Jasper went to Alice's side at that moment, he had a protective position over her like Edward did with me.

"I don't know! Why couldn't you read his thoughts to know he was on his way?!" Alice bit back, she really sounded stress. "That's enough, from the both of you" Carlisle stated firmly, his position as the leader of his family showing.

"He must be having help, there's another scent here, its faint though" Rosalie suddenly said and handed Edward a piece of paper. "We found this pinned to a tree with a dagger" Emmett explained, on full alert right now.

Edward silently handed the drawing to Buffy. Buffy looked puzzled before looking down at the drawing. I peeked over to see for myself. It was an impressive drawing of Buffy with her head tilted to the side, her eyes closed and what looked to be a cresent shaped bite mark on her neck. Also, perched on her shoulder was the ring that'd been thrown through the window.

"Angel's coming for me" Buffy smiled bitterly, her head nodding as if she expected this. "You don't seem to upset about it" Edward arched an eyebrow at her uin question. Oh no.

The wind seemed to pick up at the signs of a big storm gathering. Everything here was a bad sign. "I knew he'd come after me soon enough, but I think this drawing is a way to throw us off. Like he did with the drawing of Alice" Buffy reasoned, not effected by Edward's tone.

"What if you're wrong? One wrong guess could get someone killed. And Bella seems to be his new target" Edward grounded out. They both released me, and I backed up instantly. This wasn't going to be good.

"That's what I mean! He's trying to throw us off track to get to Bella!" Buffy narrowed her eyes at Edward, her temper showing. "What if that's what he wants you to think?" Edward argued, his eyes seeming to darken.

"I know Angel better than anyone here, he's played this game before" Buffy's voice was getting louder, seeming to overpower the first few cracks of thunder. "Maybe you think you do. You've been hallucinating about him several times, you dream about him. Face it, you're still in love with him which is why you're judgement can't be trusted!" Edward barked and everything and everyone seemed to still.

I got between them before Buffy could throw a punch. And it really looked like she was about to. "Quit it, this is no time to fight!" I yelled at both of them, angry tears ready to spill. This is the last thing I wanted.

"What's the matter, Bells. Don't want me to hit you're vamp of a boyfriend" Buffy hissed and I quickly turned to her, shocked. She'd never sounded so_...disgusted _with me.

"Buffy..." I couldn't find words to make a sentence. This is what I had been dreading. "Why are you with him? why are you marrying him?! do you plan to just grow old and die while he stays the same? He'll probably find someone else after a week of you're death!" Buffy spat as rain started to fall hard.

"No!" I screeched, my tears flooding with the rain. "I _plan _on turning into a vampire after Edward and I get married!" I shouted, for some reason wanting to hurt my sister the way she'd hurt me.

"You will not! I forbid it!" Buffy shouted, her hands balling into fists, crumpling the paper. "_You_ are the little sister here, you can't forbid me to do anything!" I argued, the lightning and thunder seeming to rage with our anger.

Buffy was trembling with anger while angry tears continued to flow for me. "Fine! You know what, Bella? Marry Edward and _GO TO HELL WHERE YOU AND EVERY OTHER VAMPIRE BELONGS_!" Buffy's words cut like a knife and echoed all through Forks as she tossed the crumpled drawing at me.

Edward caught it and tossed it to the ground. On rage I never realized I had, I launched myself at Buffy and tackled her. We both struggled on the ground and hit at eachother. I could feel different pairs of hand reaching for us, but we were moving to much.

Buffy pushed and rolled us down the road, breaking free from the cloud of hands. "I hate you!" I shouted and yanked at her hair. Someone suddenly pulled me off her and I kicked and lashed out.

"Fiesty little thing, aren't you" I froze at the unfamiliar voice.

I turned my head slowly and saw an inhumanly beautiful face, but it was cruel as well.

This had to be Angel.

**Holy crap a cliffy! (runs away from angry reviewers and their pitch forks) Don't hurt me! And yes, I know, totally weren't expecting the fight between Bella and Buffy to get physical. Review to find out what happens! don't have to have an account! (continues running)**


	11. Tricks

**My Sister is the slayer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The amazing Twilight or the fantastic Buffy the vampire slayer!**

**Note: Well, I've decided to find a way to alternate writing my stories. Each time I go to write a chapter it'll work out like this_: My Sister is the slayer, Love Like This, Precious Gifts, Stone Heart_. So for my readers who are keeping up with my other Twilight stories. You can expect a chapter from _Love Like This _next. Anyway, on we go!**

11

Tricks

(Buffy's POV)

I could feel blood trickling down the side of my face. I'd hit my head on the pavement when Bella and I had had our cat fight. When I saw Angel had grabbed Bella out of no where. I'd instantly forgotten about pain. I slowly got up, pushing my hair out of my face. I saw a female vampire with black hair appear out of the woods by Angel.

"Get your hands off her!" Edward shouted as the Cullens surrounded Angel and the other vampire. Willow and Oz were by my side, but also somewhat behind me. Angel chuckled, his eyes looking passed Edward, towards me.

"Buffy, you can expect a bargin soon enough" Angel smiled darkly, sniffing Bella's hair. Edward's growl was ferocious, deadly. It practically sent a chill down my spine. "Maria, get us out of here" Angel said to the other vampire. Suddenly, my vision got hazy, I couldn't see anything clearly. I wondered if anyone else felt that way.

It was like I was going blind.

Then, everything went into focus, but I was in a completely different place. It was Angel's apartment. He was right next to me, smiling.

-

(Edward's POV)

"Edward, you alright, son?" I turned to see Carlisle standing next to me in a tux. Jasper and Emmett stood by him, wearing tuxs as well. I realized I was even wearing one myself. "What the?...." We were in the backyard of our home , surrounded by flowers and lights, and clouds. but that was Forks for you.

This had to be Alice's doing. Many people from school and around town were sitting in chairs, all in formal attire. "What's going on?" I asked Carlisle, trying to make sense of what was going on. "Your wedding, you knuckle head" Emmett chuckled from where he stood.

This couldn't be right. We'd been fighting other vampires, Angel had gotten a hold of Bella. Bella! where was she? I had to get to her, see if she was alright. I knew the moment Jasper sensed my distress, he leaned forward a bit ot be able to see me better. He spoek to low for humans to here.

"Edward. calm down. You're not usually one to get nervous" Jasper told me in concern. Before I could reply I saw Buffy and Angel walk up to me while everyone was still in conversation. I noticed Buffy was wearing a brides maid dress with her blond hair in a tight bun. Angel just wore a suit. I checked his mind for any deceit, any tricks that might make this an illusion.

There was none.

So was this an illusion? Or was I finally marrying Bella?

"Edward, I just wanted to say thank you, for giving Angel and me a second chance. I know you'll make Bella happy and I know not all vampires are bad" as she said this, I saw her slip her hand into Angel's. Her words were sincere, she had no thoughts of danger, no thoughts she might be under control.

Maybe this was real.

Maybe I had been thinknig about Buffy nightmares. Humans had scenarios play out in there head all the time for no logical reason. I could've been mulling over Buffy's outlandish nightmares.

"You're welcome. Thank you for being here, I know it makes Bella happy" I told her solemly. Angel just inclined his head, his eyes and mind friendly as he and Buffy walked away. I saw Buffy hurry into the house while Angel sat next to Buffy and Bella's mother, Joyce. Angel whispered something to her which I could clearly hear:

"I think Bella is going to need you up there" his voice was casual, like he was just reminding her. Joyce nodded and quickly scurried into the house.

I didn't know how long I thought about what was real and what was an illusion. Before I knew it, the doors to the house opened and the music began to play.

-

When I saw Angel so close to me, I instantly threw a punch. Angel was quick enough to catch my wrist before I made contact with his jaw, but I saw the genuine surprise.

"Buffy, calm down. You normally don't attack me after you've spent the night" Angel chuckled, managing to uncurl my fist and link my hand with his. I realized I was at his place, in his bed, with only the covers as my clothing.

"Did we..." no way, this was practically sleeping with the enemy. He'd gone after my sister! my father!....but how were we back in Sunnydale in his home? "Make love like we've been doing almost every night since we defeated the judge, Spike, and Drucilla? then yes we did" Angel answered, a smile still on his face.

My hand slid down ot his chest, over where his heart would be. I knew I couldn't hear it or feel it, but it felt like I was feeling for his soul. "And your soul?..." I couldn't help but ask. After all, last I'd checked we'd been about to fight.

"My soul is perfectly intact. I don't think it's been in jeporady" my mind was racing so I didn't jerk away when Angel leaned down and kissed my jaw. "How long have I been asleep?" I knew dreams could seem to last for days when only just a couple of hours. "About four hours" Angel shrugged.

Relief swept through me. My imagination had run away with me again. Charlie was safe. Bella was safe. I hadn't gotten into a fight with my mother. There probably weren't even any Cullens.

I wrapped my arms around Angel's neck and kissed him with a hunger. This is what I wanted, this was the life I could live. I had Angel, and that's all that mattered.

-

(Angelus's POV)

"The slayer is getting on my nerves" Maria spat, crossing her arms in disgust. I just had to string her along for a few more hours, just long enough to hold everyone in their illusions until it was tiem to awaken them.

the Bella girl was the only one who seemed to be imune to what Maria could do. For such a fragile little thing to hold such resistance was beyond me. It didn't matter, if the _Cullens _and Buffy didn't listen to me, they'd end up killing the precious little brunette,

Bella sat in the middle of this large chamber wearing chains, her head hung as she stayed quiet. Smart little thing. Maria had circled her a few times, trying to find a way to break the human's barrier.

"Angelus, did you hear me?!" Maria growled, it was clear she was unhappy I was standing close to Buffy. "Yes, but I've got things on my mind, Maria" I said a little to angrily. I need to make it appear I gave a damn what she said or my plan would be ruined.

Maria hissed and stormed off into another room. I glanced at Buffy's sister.

"You're a quiet thing" I said casually wondering over to her. I squatted down in front of her and lifted her chin so she had to look at me. "I have nothing to say" Bella said quietly, almost acceptingly.

I chuckled, letting a hint of evil seep in "You aren't going to beg me to let them go?" I asked in a maniacal tone. "You wouldn't anyway" Bella whispered and I let her jerk her chin away.

"True" I laughed darkly and walked back to where a sleeping Buffy was chained up. This was going to be priceless. Buffy would do anything to saver her sister.

Which is why I'd be making an offer she couldn't refuse.


	12. Back To Reality

**My Sister is the slayer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The amazing Twilight or the fantastic Buffy the vampire slayer!**

**Note: Ok... people that read my story. Just because I'm updating a certain way does not mean you stop reviewing! I got about maybe three reviews out of the last chapter! People, I use my free time to write these stories! it takes maybe 30 seconds to reviews. Do you guys want me to finish this story or what?! I'm writing this chapter because I want to. I warn you, we are nearing to the last couple of chapters. But without reviews I'll end it right here! You guys have really made me sad with the lack of support =,(**

12

Back to reality

(Edward's POV)

Seeing Bella walking down the isle in her beautiful wedding dress was all I'd ever thought about since she'd agreed to marry me. I hoped and hoped this wasn't an illusion.

Was it stupid of me to still doubt this was real? It could just be paranoia. Emmett was always saying I was paranoid; sometimes he had been teasing, sometimes he'd been actually serious.

Everything except Bella vanished as Charlie gave her away. I smiled at her and I saw her signature blush appear. We kept our eyes one each other as Mr. Webber spoke. Something registered as Mr. Webber went on, Bella's eyes...they weren't right. Her brown eyes had always been unique, but now they weren't the same. They were common, a muddy brown.

"Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Mr. Webber asked. None of this was real. I knew that now.

"I can't" I whispered. No one moved, no one made any sounds. No one looked shocked either. Nobody there showed any emotions. Another sign this was all an illusion.

"Edward? come on now, this is what we've been waiting for" the imaginary Bella urged, taking my hands in hers. I looked at her regretfully. She seemed like my Bella. But she wasn't. "This isn't..." I nearly choked, shaking my head back and forth.

"Don't say it! please. We don't have to go back to what was happening. Everything was so horrible, but here we can be happy" the image of Bella smiled pleadingly, I thought tears might for in her eyes.

But there were no tears. If there had been any inch of the real Bella there, she would of started crying at my rejection of the wedding vows. My Bella wasn't here. And I needed my real Bella.

I pulled this non-Bella to me and hugged her so tightly it should of crushed her. It didn't; confirming to every bit of my mind that this was an illusion. I whispered in her hear "I'm sorry. This isn't real."

Her shriek of protest rang out long and hard as everything dissolved into blackness. I closed my eyes and let my arms hang at my sides for a moment or to.

I snapped my eyes back open into reality.

-

(Buffy's POV)

I was exhausted when Angel finally let us have a break. Everytime we'd made love he'd been there, still him and no evil. I was so happy and relieved I thought I would've burst into tears.

Angel kissed my neck and I smiled. "Don't even think about it" I grumbled, still needing recovery time. I was still semi-human, you know. "Think about what?" Angel growled playfully, nipping at my neck very lightly.

"I'm still recovering. If you've got anything in that frigde that _I _can eat, please get it for me" I gaved his chest a light shove and he chuckled. "Ash you wish" Angel got up and went around to go get me some food.

I couldn't resist looking at his backside. As I did, shock and despair filled me. The owl tattoo Angel had on his right shoulder blade was gone. That wasn't right.

Angel was back in an instant with a box of chocolate icecream. He sat by me and handed me a spoon. I sat up and stared at him, wide eyed. "What's wrong?" Angel gave me a confused smile. "What...happened to your tattoo?" I asked, slowly scooting away from him.

"What are you talking about?" Angel raised an eyebrow at me, as if I were insane. "I knew it!" I shouted with tears burning my eyes. I jumped off the bed and donned my clothes on as fast as possible.

As I ran for the door, Angel grabbed my arm. "Buffy, tell me what's wrong" Angel sounded so concerned, so loving. It was all a lie.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" I shouted, whipping around to throw him into a wall. Angel went flying into the wall. Breaking the plaster. I noticed for a split second he'd put his jeans on. He stared at me wild eyed before a deep sigh left his throat.

"Do you really want to go back to the chaos that's happening? We can be happy here, Buffy. Don't you want that?" Angel sat up slightly, extending his arm out to me, beckoning me to him.

I did want that. I wanted to be happy with Angel. I wanted to be safe and loved with Angel, with Bella and Charlie safe, with my friends safe. But they woudl never be safe if I didn't get out of here.

Tears spilt over "You're not real" I whispered. Suddenly, Angel dissolved and so did everything else. I was so shocked I had to blink to see if my eyes were going hay wire.

As I blinked, reality appeared in front of me.

**Well, tell me what you guys think. I'm still disappointed here. Please review. **


	13. Finding Yourself

**My Sister is the slayer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The amazing Twilight or the fantastic Buffy the vampire slayer!**

**Note: HOLY SON OF A BISCUIT EATER!!!!! I SAW _THE _"NEW** **MOON" AT IT'S FIRST SHOWING!!!!! ....now that I that out of my system, yes I did go see the new moon movie. It was awesome, they did a great job, you twilighters should love it.I love the ending, but I love anything With Edward. I am a firm Edward supporter so Jacob people should ignore me. Wait...Why would Jacob people be reading my story anyway?**

**Anyway...so, sorry I took so long to update this story. I appreciate the reviews and favorite adds (for both fave story and fave author) you peoples make me feel so loved. Well, this is THE big scene, telling you that right now. Then I thinks its going to be maybe one or two more chapters then the Epilogue. So, enough of my ranting, lets move it!**

13

Finding Yourself

(Bella's POV)

"They're awake!" Maria snarled, running into the room. My own head snapped up in shock. Everyone was awake, as if they had been broken out of the trance on their own. It would be the only reason the Maria vampire was so angry.

I saw Edward's onyx eyes meet mine and I saw all the love he had for me in that split second. Then, his whole face showed fierce anger. Edward let out of growl of rage and lunged forward. I felt a constricting around my throat for the moment and began to choke.

Angel let out a dark laugh and shoved Edward back with one hand. The constriction was gone. "I should warn you, you all might not want to pull on those chains. They're connected to little Bella over their" Angel chuckled, enjoying the looks of alarm crossing everyone's faces. "And don't think about breaking them, either, or a nice metal spike will be ramming through her heart" he added.

I made the slightest shift, and felt it. the slightest pressure was against my back, right where my heart is. I looked down and saw a metal ring locked around my waist, and something told me it was connected to keep that spike in place.

"Let. Her. Go" Edward demanded through clenched teeth. Angel said something, but I didn't hear it, because an idea had struck me. Willow could use magic...if she could break off the spike and chains, then Edward, Buffy, and everyone else could be set free.

Ugh, what a great time for Edward not being able to hear my thoughts! I glanced at Alice, who was looking at me knowingly. She gave the slightest raise of her head, then dropped it back down.

I'd take that as a plan-is-in-motion. I looked over to Buffy who seemed to be focused on Angel. I glanced to Willow who was chained up next to her. The auburn witch looked at me when she felt my eyes on her. I mouthed the word "Magic" to her, hoping she'd understand.

That understanding donned on her face and I'm sure the relief showed on mine. Willow nodded and closed her eyes. The Cullens were distracting both Angel and Maria now. Looks like they all had caught on to the plan. I looked at Buffy, and she had a grim look on her face.

"Angelus. Don't you realize evil is not the only way for you?" Carlisle asked in a calm tone, his face ever gentle. "Sorry, Dr. Cullen, but no soul, no good" Angel shrugged, his voice mocking. "You believe you do not have a soul?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow, his eye drifting to Edward for a split second.

"I know I don't, you fool. It was the only reason I was ever good in the first place. Isn't that right, Buffy?" Angel turned to my sister, and something told me his face was taunting her. Buffy lowered her eyes, refusing to look at the being she once loved. And I'm pretty sure she still did.

"You're running out of excuses, Angelus" Edward said suddenly, a slight smirk on his lips. "Excuse me?" Angel turned to Edward, growling slightly. "If you need a soul to be a good vampire, and most of the vampires in the world aren't to friendly, then explain how my family would have souls?" Edward had a questioning look on his face.

Angel didn't speak, his body posture showing a slight shock. Buffy's head snapped back up "Having a soul is a coveted thing, right Angel?! its the only way to be completely good. Then explain how Carlisle and his family can do what they do, if its nearly impossible for vampires to have them!" Buffy shot at him.

A viscious growl escaped Angel's lips, one of annoyance. "Shut up! I will not let you trick me!" Angel spat at all of them. Maria interrupted "Angelus! kill them for pete's sake" she demanded. Angel whipped around on her, and his anger showed 'Shut. The. Hell. Up! Do you even realize how annoying you are!" Angel hissed at her before turning back to his captives.

Maria backed up, unwelcome surprise on her face.

I felt the chains break off me at that moment.

-

(Buffy's POV)

As soon as I felt the chains lifted off me, I ran at Angel. Edward was right there with me. Thank you, Willow! The Cullens ran for Maria, while Oz and Willow went to help Bella.

Angel was barely able to fend off Edward and I, I could hardly believe he was doing it! Angel knocked me back into the wall. I shook the rubble off and saw him and Edward moving so fast _I_ could barely see them. Maria opened a large wooden door just as Rosalie had reached her. Eight, red eyed, vampires came charging out.

"Willow, put up a shield!" I shouted as a vampire came rushing at them. Willow did so and the vampire was knocked back. I got up and ran to help the Cullens. "Can Willow start fire?" Jasper asked, snapping one vampire's arm off. "I'm on it!" Willow called out. She blasted a sphere of energy to the wall and a large fire burned there.

I ran to the halfway mark towards the fire before stopping. "Em! Toss them!" Bella shouted. A grin broke out on the large vampire's face. He grabbed an enemey vampire and threw him across the room toward me. The vampire used his reflexes and landed in front of me, snarling.

I drop kicked him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. With all the strength I had, I spun us around and threw the vampire right into the fire.

One down. Alice appeared beside me as another vampire was thrown at as. We worked together and the more vampries thrown at us the more we threw into the fire.

Then, Rosalie threw Maria to us.

"I would say this isn't personal, but it is" I told her without remorse. I grabbed her by the back of her neck, and threw her into the fire. We could all hear the banshee screech: "I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN HELL! YOU'LL NEVER GET HIM BACK, BUFFY SWAN! WE STILL WIN!" her evil laugh was cut off by a scream of terror as the fire swamped her.

Willow had just set her shield down, which was mistake. Angel had snatched up Buffy from behind. Willow and Oz backed away in shock. I ran over and stopped five feet in front of them. Edward was right at my side, angry as hell.

"You're just lucky _she's_ not the one I want" Angel said, shaking Bella just the slightest. That made Edward growl in warning. "Then let her go" I told him, I could swear I was pleading. "Fine, you for her" that's when Bella began to struggle. "Buffy, don't do it! don't!" Bella pled with me, struggling against Angel uselessly.

I ignored her.

"Deal" I said without hesitation. "Buffy...." I heard Willow murmur, I turned to my two friends and smiled "Take good care of her, Oz" I told him. He nodded, half confused. "Everyone back up...he doesn't want any of us thinking of tricking him" Edward said with a bitter smirk.

My friends and the Cullens backed up so only Edward and I stood within arm's reach. I took a few steps forward and Angel shoved Bella forward. She passed me, to her haven that I now realized was Edward. I took her hand and squeezed it, telling her she was my sister and I loved her. "I'm sorry for what I said" I whispered to her.

Angel pulled me to him, an arm wound around my waist, his hand holding the back of my neck. "I know you expect me to kill you" Angel whispered in my ear. I didn't respond. "But I won't, I plan on turning you into the very thing you've tried to protect humans from" he told me as he swept my hair away from my neck.

I went rigid inside, but I wouldn't let anyone see it. I felt his breath at the base of my throat, and knew what I had to say. "It doesn't matter. Good or evil, soul or no soul, I have to be honest...I love you, Angel. And I always will.

All of a sudden, a blue light burst around Angel and I. I was amazed, was Willow doing this? No. No, it couldn't be her because the blue light swirled around both Angel and I in a comforting way.

Teal slivers of light accompanied the blue light like ribons, seeming to engulf us. Angel pulled his mouth away from my neck, his hold on me loosened so it didn't feel threatening.

Angel's eyes met mine, and I barely held in a gasp. They were _his _eyes. The eyes I had fallen in love with. No evil, no darkness. They were the eyes of Angel. My Angel.

And when I heard Edward say to the others: "Something's changed. He doesn't have evil thoughts or intentions....He's good" I thought my heart would explode with joy.

-

(Angel's POV)

Buffy...

I couldn't keep my eyes off her. The knowledge of everything I'd done and what I nearly did hadn't been washed from my mind. I didn't doubt the guilt would never go away. But at that moment, Buffy's gorgeous green eyes were all I could focus on.

Why was I free all of a sudden?

_Because you felt a response to her love even placed under evil. Angelus._

It was a strange voice in my head, one I couldn't place as a man or a woman. Then, I suppose it didn't matter. "Angel...is Edward telling the truth" Buffy asked in a small whisper. I gave her a small smile, removing my hand from her neck and placing it on her cheek "Yeah, he is..." with that, I kissed her.

Her arms went around my neck, she kissed me back. That made me feel alive. Our kiss was passionate, like most had been. It felt good to hold her like this again, to kiss her like this again.

Whatever that blue light had been, had mad me find myself again. Buffy finally pulled back and turned around towards her sister. "You okay?" Bella asked timidly. Buffy smiled and nodded.

Bella ran out of Edward's arms and hugged her sister tightly. I kept my hands on Buffy's hips even as Bella hugged her. "You scared me" Bella whispered to the blonde I loved.

"Sorry" Buffy said with a laugh. Bella finally let her go, and Buffy reached and took my hand. "Come on, its about time proper introductions were made" Buffy mumbled to me. "Lets get out of here first" I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

And with normal things falling back into place like a mircale; I led Buffy, Willow and Oz, Bella, and the Cullens out of this hellish place and up to a rain covered serface.

**A/N: Okay, so after this it'll either be one more chapter and an epilogue, or just an epilogue. All depends. Give me some love, peoples! Show me that you care! No account needed, remember that. Love yah loads!**


	14. Epilogue

**My Sister is the slayer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The amazing Twilight or the fantastic Buffy the vampire slayer!**

**Note: OMG. I am a horrible person. I feel like a horrible person. I have been neglecting my duties as a writer. I feel like I should be shot in the foot. Well, I greatly appreciate all of you who have been reviewing and adding me to their favorites. Here's another chapter for you all lovely people!**

_**Epilogue**_

(Edward's POV)

"Alright, now explain" I told Buffy and Bella. We were all back at my house, surrounding in the living room. Buffy was sitting on Angel's lap, curled close to him. I saw that love in her dreams the one time she was sleeping. Looking into both Buffy's and Angel's thoughts, I could see how strong their love truly was. It almost felt like their love could match mine and Bella's.

Almost.

"Explain what?" Bella asked as she leaned into me as we sat on the spot next to Buffy and Angel. "How you two are sisters!" practically everyone shouted at the same time. The sisters flinched before laughing. "Alright, basically before my mom left Charlie, she got pregnant with Buffy" Bella told us before letting Buffy take over. "We lived in LA for most of our lives and then lived in Arizona. then Bella decided to come live with Charlie and mom and me moved to Sunnydale" Buffy looked at Bella. "So, Buffy and I made a pact. New lives, single child" Bella shrugged.

"But...even when we visited..." I was beginning to get confused. And that was something I didn't like. "I tended to be off with Giles trying to stop some demonic trouble" Buffy explained. "Plus, Buffy and I had mastered this lie. Can you imagine? me good at lieing about something" everyone laughed at Bella's little joke. "Well, I guess we can call Giles to get us" Oz stated calmly.

Buffy nodded in agreement "I'd like to see my dad first, he's supposed to check out of the hospital" Buffy added her finger entwined with Angel's. "I apologize for what happened with Charlie as well" Angel murmured. "Don't worry about it Angel, you weren't yourself" Esme said generously, Happy to have us all back safe and sound A piercing howl cut through the air. The wolves?

"What is that?!" Willow asked as she covered her ears. "Werewolves" I growled as my family and I ran out to the back yard. Sam was there in wolf form, along with the rest of the pack; well of course one was missing. Bella stayed behind me as her sister and the others stayed indoors, looking through the glass.

_Cullen. a woman was killed a few days ago. Know anything about it?_

Sam was not happy. I knew he was more level headed then most, but this was seeming to piss him off. "They found out that woman was killed" I told the others.

_Oh no_

These were Angel's thoughts. He stepped out and walked up beside me. I raised an eyebrow at him as drops of rain began to fall from the sky. "Its my fault. I killed the woman and I'm sorry. Kill me if you wish" Angel walked forward more and got on his knees acceptingly.

(Buffy's POV)

No. No. No. They wouldn't kill Angel, would they? A growl came from the alpha and the large brown one at it's side moved forward. "NO!" I shouted and ran out of the house, jumping over Angel and Kangaroo kicking the large wolf in the face as it went for Angel. It growled at me as I landed on my feet, pulling out two daggers that were hidden in my boots.

The grey one with speckles launched at me, growling and ready to kill. Angel was quicker though; appearing in front of me, grabbed the grey one's fur and throwing it into a tree. All the wolves were on alert now. Angel and i were back to back, ready to fight for eachother. Something amazing happened.

Bella and Willow ran up to my side, hugging me. Oz wasn't far behind. All the Cullens formed a circle of protection around us. "Why do you protect them?" Edward spoke in a monotone and something told me he was speaking for the alpha.

"Angel was under a spell. You should know by willingly giving himself over he cannot be evil" Jasper of all people spoke up, and for that I was grateful. "He has to leave before the day is over, or we hunt him" Edward spoke for the Alpha again before the wolves sunk into the forest. "Looks like I wont get to say goodbye to dad" I grumbled and put my daggers away.

Everyone calmed down and faced Angel and myself. Willow and Bella let go so I took Angel's hand. "One more question" Bella asked as Edward put an arm around her. "Angel went evil because he lost his soul correct? Does that mean Some vampires have souls, and some don't?" I looked up to Angel for that answer.

"I think I always had a soul, even when I was turned. It was just tainted. And I think that's true now. Its not about having a soul or not. Its about evil covering that soul or not" Angel stated firmly. I saw Bella smile up at Edward a bit smugly.

I couldn't figure out what that whole ordeal was about.

-

(Bella's POV)

Giles was quick to get here. I was a bit surprised. I hugged Buffy tightly "I'll tell Charlie you love him, say hi to mom for me" I told her in a sisterly way. I looked up at Angel who nodded to me politely "Take care of her. I can tell you love her alot" I patted his upper arm approvingly.

Edward and Buffy stared at eachother for a moment before my litle sister cracked a smile "I guess you won't be such a bad brother-in-law" Buffy told him as they shook hands, her smile making the dimple on her cheek show. "I'll take that as a compliment" Edward chuckled.

Alice skipped up and kissed Buffy's cheek in only the way Alice would. Buffy laughed and pulled the pixie into a hug. "See you soon, sis" Alice stated knowingly. We all looked at her, but she just skipped back over to Jasper.

Willow and Oz waved as they climbed into Giles' van. Buffy and Angel smiled at us one last time before climbing in as well. "Hey Alice, what were you talking about a moment ago?" Rosalie asked as the van started away. "Buffy won't be the slayer forever, and we will see her soon. trust me" Alice chirped happily.

"Cool" Emmett muttered goofily. "Cool indeed" I agreed as I watch the van drive away with the slayer. With my sister.

_**20 Years Later....**_

Edward leaned in and kissed me passionately. We were alone today, our family back at the house. We lived in Wisconsin, which was pretty good to keep cover for a while. We were in the snowy streets not caring who saw us. I loved being a vampire.

"I love you" Edward whispered agaisnt my lips. "And I love you" I whispered back before kissing him again. With my enhanced eyesight, I caught a flash of gold. I broke the kiss to turn my head in the direction of the shining gold. For a split second I thought it was the sun breaking through.

No, it was hair. An inhumanely beautiful girl sat on a bench, her long hair shining like real gold. Her skin was nearly as pale as the snow, she wore layers of clothing like everyone else, but didn't seem affected by the cold. A tall man with equally pale skin and short crew cut dark brown hair sat by her and wrapped an arm around her, giving her a soft kiss.

I noticed they shared the same topaz eyes as Edward and myself. The girl smiled and I saw a dimple appear on her cheek. "Edward, look" I murmured hopefully. "I know" Edward took my hand and we both paused for a moment.

The couple looked at us for a moment, then they both smiled.

Edward and I walked across the street to Buffy and Angel.

**-**

**END!!!!!!!!! That was my perfect ending to my story, Its sort of what I wished would happen between Buffy and Angel. Thank you for all you have done for me! I appreciate all the reviews and adds you people have given me. I can't believe it took me over a year to write this. Well, what's done is done. Love all of you Buffy fans and Twilight fans. Have an awesome life!!**


End file.
